doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:7ª temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2017 (26 Episodios) |produc_ejecutivo = |predecesor = Sexta Temporada |sucesor = Octava Temporada }} La séptima temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 15 de abril de 2017 por el canal Discovery Family. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada el 7 de agosto de 2017. Información del Doblaje Hacia el 22 de mayo de 2017, el doblaje ha iniciado[https://twitter.com/MaggieVera_/status/866632899038195713 Maggie Vera en Twitter] (22 de mayo de 2017). Reparto base 'Elementos de la armonía' Estudiantes de Twilight Sparkle 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' 'Realeza' Sweet Apple Acres Personajes recurrentes Antiguos pilares de Equestria Reparto Episódico Ep. 144: Consejo Celestial/Celestial Advice Ep. 145: Embotellada/All Bottled Up Ep. 146: Una Tormenta de Ternura/A Flurry of Emotions Ep. 147: Una Amistad Fuerte como Roca/Rock Solid Friendship Ep. 148: Fluttershy Resuelta/Fluttershy Leans In Ep. 149: Jóvenes Yeguas/Forever Filly Ep. 150: Padres Desbocados/Parental Glideance Ep. 151: Difícil Expresar/Hard to Say Anything Ep. 152: Moda Honesta/Honest Apple Ep. 153: Problema de la Realeza/A Royal Problem Ep. 154: Evitando problemas/Not Asking for Trouble Ep. 155: Armonía Discordante/Discordant Harmony Ep. 156: La Pareja Perfecta/The Perfect Pear Ep. 157: Fama y Desgracia/Fame and Misfortune Ep. 158: Triple Amenaza/Triple Threat Ep. 159: Historias de Fogata/Campfire Tales Ep. 160: Cambiando a un Cambiante/To Change a Changeling Ep. 161: ¿Adiós a Daring Do?/Daring Done? Ep. 162: La Melena no lo es Todo/It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ep. 163: En Busca de la Cura/A Health of Information Ep. 164: El campamento Cutie Mark/Marks and Recreation Ep. 165: Aventura En Zepelín/Once Upon a Zeppelin Ep. 166: Secretos y Pies/Secrets and Pies Ep. 167: Un Lazo Especial/Uncommon Bond Ep. 168-169: Juego de Sombras/Shadow Play Referencias Trivia * De nueva cuenta algunos actores no retoman a ciertos personajes: ** Esteban Desco no repite su papel de Garble, siendo reemplazado por un actor desconocido. ** Eduardo Tejedo no repite su papel de Big Daddy McColt, siendo reemplazado por Alejandro Villeli. ** Regina Carrillo no repite su papel de Zipporwhill, siendo reemplazada por Monserrat Aguilar. ** Gloria Obregón no repite su papel de Sassy Saddles, siendo reemplazada por Alondra Hidalgo. ** Edson Matus no repite su papel de Hoity Toity, siendo reemplazado por Erick Salinas. ** De nueva cuenta Magda Giner es reemplazada por Laura Ayala en el papel de Nightmare Moon. ** Dan Osorio no repite su papel del Principe Rutherford, siendo reemplazado por Víctor Hugo Aguilar. A pesar de que sí retomó a Bulk Biceps. ** Miguel Angel Ghigliazza no repite su papel de Iron Will, siendo reemplazado por Dan Osorio. ** Emilio Treviño pasa a interpretar a Rumble (en reemplazo de Fernando Calderón) tras interpretar a Pipsqueak (probablemente por la madurez de su voz) dándole al personaje a Emiliano Ugarte. * En ¿Adiós a Daring Do?, Maggie Vera (voz de Fluttershy) dobló un loop de Pinkie Pie cuando ella y Rainbow Dash corren hacia la casa de Daring Do. ** Curiosamente, tanto Pinkie Pie como Fluttershy son interpretadas por Andrea Libman. * En Secretos y Pies, Gabriela Guzmán retoma su personaje de Spitfire tras a ver sido sustituída por Laura Torres. * El capítulo Embotellada ''sería la última vez que Diana Alonso doblaría a la Abuela Smith. A partir de ''La Pareja Perfecta en adelante, el personaje pasaría a ser doblado por Karina Altamirano. * En el episodio Historias de fogatas, ''durante el relato de Mistmane, se uso el vocablo arcaico en desuso ''emperadora reflejando el lenguaje antiguo de la época en que se remontaba. Aunque el término correcto sería emperatriz. Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series de Hasbro Studios Categoría:Series y Películas de DHX Media Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Discovery Kids Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Discovery Kids Play!